Hidden Hospital
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Twelve teens take a little walk to hang out at the next town named Crooked Tree. What happens when they stumble upon an old hospital...and can't leave until they get their 'check up?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! HELLO! NEW STORY, AGAIN! I THINK I WILL LOOOVE THIS STORY THAN ANYTHING ELSE, ITS GOING TO BE FUNNY AND SCARY IN LATER CHAPTERS. ENJOY!

"Come on Giggles, there is one more lap, you can do it!"shouted the gym teacher to the student Giggles. "Oh, she's killing me!" Giggles whispered in my ear. She is perspiring so much, her shirt became drowned in the substance, the heat of the blazing sun wasn't helping at all. I could see her breathing so hard, desperate to take a break, but she has one lap left.

"Lammy, your done! Get off the track. We already know you like running!" yelled the gym teacher writing on her clipboard she held. "No shit, if I hated running, I wouldn't be running right?" I said continuing my pace next to Giggles. "You better shut up before she sends you to the principal office." Giggles said slowing down her pace.

"I really don't care, I hate that teacher anyways, she is such a bitch." I said. "Alright Giggles, you can stop now, good timing. You pass. Okay ladies! Get to the showers!"the gym teacher announced, the girls stopped doing their sports for the period and headed down to the crappy building we call school.

"I will be back Lammy I think I left my dress in the locker."said Giggles leaving the bathroom. Just after she left my phone started to ring, as I answered a girl I never seen before walked in to tie her hair in front of the mirror.

"Hello? Mom? What the fuck are you doing calling me at school? How many fucking times do I have to tell you to do not, I repeat in case you missed that too, do not call my cellphone at school! These are school hours, you shouldn't be calling me at all, what kind of dumbass parent are you?!" I yelled.

The girl next to me was wide eyed as I continued to talk and listen to my Mom babble. "Ha! Did you seriously just said what happened to your Lammy years ago? Oh yeah I remember that Lammy. She died." I went on.

"Listen, I don't give a fuck about your fight with dad. You douches are the adults. I'm the kid, don't put me in your stupid ass arguments ever a-fucking-gain! Got it? Or I'm moving out and throwing your old asses in a retirement home! Good, and bye. You just said 'I Love You?'? Oh, I only say Fuck you, but thanks for your lie." I said hanging my phone up and groaned, I turned to the girl standing next to me and I frowned.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. "Um, no...I wish I can help you though. The way you treat your parents and all..."she said. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and put some lipstick on her lips."Don't be talking to me like I'm your Mom."she answered. I was so shocked, I threw my phone on the bathroom floor.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" I said. "Who the fuck are you, asshole?"she questioned. I gasped and growled. "Hold up...what the fuck did you called me? Do you know who the hell your talking to?" I yelled at her. "Obviously not...no wait I know who I'm talking to, your Lammy right? The bitch with the purple hair who takes over the school and threatens the girls."she said.

"Ha, that's me, wait...who the hell told you about me you nosey whore."

"Oh, some dick named Toothy. He's a real fucking douche bag. He kept blabbering on about you all period."

"That's my boyfriend your talking about, you stupid bitch."

"Oh my bad, boyfriend number, what? You had like so many."

"Fuck you."

"Well fuck you too."

"Who the hell let you in here, your not in my class." I said.

"My name is Dawn, nice to meet you. And I'm new here."

"I didn't ask you for your name idiot, and I don't give a fuck."

"Great. I'm glad you don't. And by the way this is a public school and I have a right to be here." Dawn said.

"Uh, no this is my school, also I own this damn bathroom. I don't need bitches like you to waltz in here and turn shit upside down. And if I was you I would keep my distance from Me." I said.

"Your right. Because if I look in your eyes I would turn into stone or something."said Dawn.

"Get the fuck out bitch!" I shouted.

"Make me! Come on, move me! If you want a job done, do it yourself motherfucker!" Dawn said.

Giggles walked in the bathroom with her pink dress in her arms. She stopped in front of the mirror, looked at the girl then back at me. "Who the hell is this? Who let you in here?"said Giggles. "Ugh not this again. You know what I'm leaving. And if I need to use the goddamn bathroom, I will come here."said Dawn leaving the bathroom.

"Bitch...next time she pisses me off, I will kill her." I said washing my hands. After the showers, me and Giggles headed down to the lunch room to grab something to eat.

"Hey Lammy, what's good?"said our good friend, blue haired Beatrice. "I just came from Gym, the teacher was being an asshole. She literally told me to stop running, and she expected me to listen to her, just because she said so. I was like 'Hell no shut the fuck up' but of course I didn't say it in her face. I was mentally thinking that. I called her a bitch and I hope to god she heard that." I said chewing on my sandwich.

"Damn, your going to get kick out faster than anything. The teachers already planning on kicking me out of school last period."said Beatrice. "Shut the fuck up! For real?! Why?" I said in shock. "I was eating in class. Then when he teacher complained about it I said Bite.

And he was like. 'What?'

I said 'Bite' again.

Then he said if you start making sense, your going to the hallway.'

Then I was like, 'Its better if I just say Bite.

Then the teacher said 'Tell me what the hell that means'

so I said 'B.i.t.e, Bitch I'm Tryna Eat.'

Then the whole class started to laugh and I got sent to detention but later got out of detention because the principal said that dumbass asked what it meant and I didn't intend to tell him that meaning at all."said Beatrice finishing up he story.

Giggles returned to the table where we sat and started to laugh. "That's amazing, the way you pulled that off."she said taking a sip from her soda can.

"Shut up for a second, look!"said Beatrice pointing to a girl with sunset orange curly hair walking past us. "Who the fuck was that?" I said. "She's that new bitch I was talking about. She moved here three days ago, and when I tell you she has class, she gots some class! We have to invite her over to our table." said Beatrice. "Um, hell no. She looks like a rich bitch." I said.

Giggles and Beatrice stared at me briefly until a loud scream caught our attention, Flippy was killing people once again. This time he was extra angry today. Whenever he flips out, the school is out early if you happen to survive, you go home. I am glad he's a psycho. "Let's get the hell out of here."said Beatrice grabbing her purse. Me and Giggles followed her out the door and into the parking lot.

"That guy needs to get some help one day. Because of him I started to hate food." Giggles said opening her car door. "I don't blame you. You saw the way he kills people, with fucking food? I wish he tells me how to drown someone in mashed potatoes."said Beatrice sitting next to me in the backseat. Giggles started her car and began to drive away, but the car suddenly stopped moving.

"What the hell Giggles, let's go."said Beatrice turning her head to face the school. "I can't move the car, Beatrice!"said Giggles stepping on the gas as hard as she can. Flippy lift his head up from the hood of the car where we can see him in front of the windshield. We all screamed in terror, but instantly silenced when we heard a gunshot sound.

Giggles' windshield is now covered in blood and Beatrice's hand is holding a gun. "Alright, I panicked but we are safe now, he's dead. Nobody fucks with Beatrice."she said exiting the car. "Beatrice, where did you get a gun from?" Giggles asked. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe the Ammo store, jackass. Help me take this dude off your car so I can go the fuck home."she said.

Meanwhile... At Flaky's House

"Flaky, can you for once try and be social. You can't let be quiet you whole life and wait for someone to be your friend."said Petunia. "It worked for me." Dawn said typing on her laptop.

"I do have confidence Petunia. And I am social. I just don't feel like having more than two friends, because I have to remember names and everything. I just rather have you two." Flaky went to the kitchen and returned with a platter of sandwiches.

"The more the merrier right? How about we head on down to a pleasant restaurant and order a salad." Petunia suggested.

"Ugh, screw salad I want some greasy meat in my life. What's with you and starving yourself? Do you have anorexia?" Dawn asked.

"Fuck no, do I look like I have anorexia Dawn? I'm just trying to arch my weight that's all."said Petunia.

"What? You don't even have any fucking weight to lose. Start eating some meat and for duck's sake stop eating goddamn salads, if I see you eat another one of those things that grows on trees I'm going to barf my brains out." Dawn said making a gagging gesture. "Salad don't grow on trees dumbass. They are sold in stores." Petunia said.

"Actually, salad is basically lettuce...so...don't lettuce grow in the ground?" Flaky asked. "No duh, all plants grow in the ground. How dumb do you think I am Flaky?"questioned Petunia.

"Very..."interrupted Dawn. "You, shut the fuck up and mind your neck. Nobody was talking to you A & B conversation C the fuck out of it!"

"Oh I see it alright, I see your a real pain in the ass and I'm getting hungry let's go buy a fucking burger."said Dawn closing her laptop shut.

"Oh yeah, sure buy a fucking burger so I can shove it up your ass, you stupid bitch!" Petunia said. Dawn laughed and let out a sigh.

"You would say that Petunia...I expected that shit from you. I wish I can say the same but you already got enough meat up your ass already and this fight is getting old."said Dawn.

"And what the fuck are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying your a slut, bitch."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Go suck a dick."

"Uh, girls. How long are you going to go back and forth like this. How about I buy both of you one burger and a salad, happy? Good lets go."said Flaky exiting the door. Petunia and Dawn took their coats off the rack and gave each other mean glares.

"I hope you go to hell one day and your fucking face melts the fuck off."said Dawn.

"Right back at you. I would love to meet your father, the devil. Also hear him talk about how much of a fucking child molester he is by conversing about the times he fucked you since you were little." Petunia said with a grin.

"You...have five fucking seconds...to take that the fuck back you motherfucking cunt, before I kick your ass so hard you will have to get surgery to get my whole leg out."

"Holy shit, Dawn is going to kick my ass, oh what will I do? I'm so fucking scared."she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Go shove a fucking bottle of pills down your motherfucking throat, light some fireworks in your fucking vagina and shoot yourself in the goddamn head."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you have to go there? I'm not going to kill myself."

"I have a dark mind. Don't let me tell you what else in there."

"Hmm, you don't say..."

"Guys, what the hell. Your still upstairs, we have to go. The restaurant isn't going to stay open for you guys."said Flaky passing the door.

"This feud is not over." Dawn said walking out the door.

"You damn right its not." Petunia said following her while shutting the door behind her.

HM, I THINK THE GIRLS ARE A LITTLE BIT QUARRELSOME. BUT I HAD SOME HELP BY THE WAY, AND THIS STORY IS FUNNY!

THE NEXT CHAPTER I THINK I HAVE TO SHOW MORE OF THEIR POSITIVE SIDE IF POSSIBLE. OK, TIL NEXT TIME! :)


	2. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
